


B for Chermistry, now live

by schrijverr



Series: YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Cause I Said So, Live Stream, M/M, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), YouTube, YouTuber Dean Winchester, dean and cas are proud parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Forgetting Dean was doing a live stream early this week. Claire forgot and barges in to share the good news about her recent grade.
Relationships: Castiel & Claire Novak, Castiel & Claire Novak & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Claire Novak & Dean Winchester
Series: YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752514
Comments: 42
Kudos: 262





	B for Chermistry, now live

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me and this work on tumblr, which is also @schrijverr. I hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to you! :)

It had been going well for a while now, a few weeks actually. Claire was feeling a bit guilty about lying about her parents to her friends and she was toying with the idea of telling them. She had talked about it with Pops and Papa and they were chill with it, so now it was more waiting for a good moment to bring it up.

The moment came a few days later. Claire knew Pops had uploaded the burger video with Papa yesterday and she was talking with Rey and Mary about it during the break. Then it turned to theories. Rey said: “We’re not touching them with a ten feet pole on our insta anymore.”

“Yeah, we learned our lesson.” Mary agreed.

“Exactly, but it is quite curious what people have been saying.” Rey said.

“What have they been saying then?” Claire asked, never having pretended she was a hardcore fan, but a willing listener.

Rey answered: “Well, the videos have had some weird cuts since the documentary and Dean stopped himself from saying some stuff during the live streams. So, there are a few theories he’s hiding something.”

“Hiding what?” Claire asked, raised brow.

“That he has a kid.” Mary said.

Claire chocked on her lunch and there was a bit of chaos as she coughed, trying not to die. When everything had settled down, Mary asked: “Are you alright?” 

Claire nodded after which Rey asked: “What was that all about?”

Deciding that something better than this wasn’t going to come, Claire answered: “They’re right.”

“What?” the two others said.

“The theorists.” Claire expanded, “They’re right about the kid.”

“And how would you know that?” Rey asked, not sure why Claire would be saying that. 

“Cause I’m the kid.” Claire shrugged.

It was silent for a moment, as Mary and Rey processed the new information with open mouths. Then they both exclaimed different things. Mary yelled: “Are you serious?” and Rey: “What! Are you fucking joking? That’s not funny, Claire!”

“I’m not joking.” Claire said, raising her hands in innocence, “At first we weren’t sure if it was going to work and stuff and Pops, uhm, Dean didn’t want to give me the feeling he only took me in for the views, so we just shut up about it. I wanted to tell you, but I wasn’t sure how.”

“You aren’t joking?” Rey asked with wide eyes.

Claire smirked and shook her head: “I’m not, you can come over after school if you want to. I’ve been dying to show you my room, I got a big bed and everything. It’s amazing.”

“Oh my gosh, you are completely serious.” Rey said, sharing a look with Mary filled with disbelief and excitement.

Then Marys face fell and embarrassed she said: “Oh no, we’ve been talking with you about your dad the entire time, that must be so shit, I’m so sorry.”

Rey also blushed in embarrassment and Claire reassured the two: “I didn’t mind, it was pretty funny and at first also comforting that he didn’t seem a complete asshole from your perspectives, about Cas too.”  
The two groaned again when Cas was mentioned, they had talked quite a lot about their favorite teacher/husband of their idol. 

Claire laughed at them and said: “It’s okay, really.”

The bell rung and they all had different lessons. Claire stood up and told them to just come over that afternoon, before she walked off.

That afternoon the three got off at Claire stop and she walked over to her house. The Impala stood in the garage, so they couldn’t tell from that. Mary and Rey were still on the fence about the whole thing, but when Claire had opened the door they heard a very familiar voice yell: “Claire, that you?”

Claire yelled back: “Yeah, it’s me. I brought friends.”

There were footsteps on the stairs and in the hall arrived Dean, it was really him. Seeing that her two friends were speechless, she said: “This is Rey and that’s Mary. You know them right?”

Dean grinned at the two and stuck out his hand: “I heard a lot about you two, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Dean.”

Still speechless Mary shook his hand, but Rey had regained speech a bit and said: “Same, uhm, hi. I’m Rey.”

Claire laughed at her friend and Rey snapped right out of it and shoved her with a: “Shove off, Claire.”

Claire just stuck out her tongue at her friend, before pushing past Dean into the kitchen while asking what the other two wanted to drink. Dean stuck his head around the corner and said: “Do you need anything or can I go back upstairs. I was in the middle of editing when you came in.”

“Oh, no, you can go back to work.” Claire said after she’d thrown a look over her shoulder.

“Okay,” Dean said, then he asked: “Your day good?”

Claire nodded: “Yeah, just the usual. Mr. Delaneys class was pretty boring though, he spend fifteen minutes talking about his fishing trip.”

“Ugh, that is boring.” Dean agreed, then he bid his goodbye and left Claire with her friends, glad that she made them and was comfortable enough to bring them back home.

That was now a few weeks ago already and everything had still been going well Dean hadn’t slipped up during his live streams yet and all the videos were triple checked before they went up on the channel. And he had even managed to make two videos with Cas without giving it away.

And Cas hadn’t mentioned suddenly being a father in his classroom either.

So yeah, it had been going well.

But knowing the Novak-Winchesters that had to come to an end sooner rather than later. 

It was ten weeks after Claire had moved in that it happened. Dean was doing his live stream on a Friday this week, since they’d planned to go on a family trip that weekend and he didn’t want to be working on it. 

He had told Cas and Claire that, this morning and Cas was dutifully in the kitchen leaving his husband on his own. Although he had appeared on the channel multiple times now, he was still rather self conscious and he wanted to be able to review his words later and have a say in what went online about him, so he hadn’t joined in on a live stream yet.

Claire, however, had completely forgotten. She was home a little later that day, since she’d gone out with her friends for a milkshake and since this morning to celebrate. Claire had never been good at Chemistry, but she had studied very hard and gotten a B on her last test. So after the milkshake she had rushed home to tell her Pops and Papa.

She slammed open the door, startling Cas and Dean. She had heard Deans voice from the living room and assumed he was in there talking to Cas, so unthinkingly she barged in and yelled: “Pops! I got a B for Chemistry.”, while she ran and jumped on the couch to give him a hug.

Dean caught her, letting the laptop drop from his lap. Before the two had recovered Cas was already running through the hall, calling out: “Claire, wait! He’s doing a live stream!”

But he was too late.

When the words registered Claire jumped back with an apology and just looked at Dean with big eyes, which he returned. Cas had now appeared in the doorway and he asked: “Is it salvageable?”

Dean leaned over his fallen laptop and read out loud: “‘What happened?’ ‘Is that a girl? Is he cheating?’ ‘Did she call him Pops?’ ‘Was she talking about Chemistry?’ And it goes on and on.”, he looked over at Cas and shook his head, “You can fill in the rest.”

They both looked at Claire, who was biting her lip as she thought about what to do. 

Dean was about to stop the stream when Claire surprised everyone, including herself, by saying: “Wait!”, she went on, “It’s okay, it’s my fault anyway. Besides I read everything about when Cas did this, I think I hate the thought of the theories more, you know?”

“Uh, okay,” Dean stammered, “Uhm, wanna come over here then?”

Claire got up as Dean picked up the laptop and told the viewers: “Like I said with Cas, this was a mess-up, not a promise and not a reason to pry, okay? Be nice everyone.”

Then Claire sat down next to him and waved, not really smiling, but doing that awkward lip thing. She said: “Uhm, hi everyone. I’m Claire, uh, Cas was my dads cousin and they found me and took me in.”  
“And we couldn’t be more proud of her.” Dean smiled.

Claire shoved him lightly and said: “Don’t be sappy, old man.”

Dean rolled his eyes an replied: “I’m not old, I’m 28.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Claire said, but she smiled as well. Then she glanced at the screen and involuntarily commented: “Jikes.”

Instantly Dean got serious as he looked at the comments and asked: “What is it? What happened?”

“Nothing,” Claire assured him, “I just read: Dean is really Daddy now. And I suddenly felt the need to barf.”

Dean cringed and agreed: “Yeah that’s pretty bad.”

Cas also appeared in the background to read along on the screen, he pulled a few faces at the dirtier comments, but concluded that over all it could’ve been much worse. While he was reading them, Dean and Claire were still talking. 

“So, a B for Chemistry.” Dean said, “That’s amazing! I know you worked hard on that. Well done.”

Claire smiled and thanked him. 

Dean went on: “We are celebrating this tonight, yeah. What do you say, movies and ice cream?”

Claire smirked: “Heck yeah.”

The Dean turned to the chat, before turning back to Claire and asking: “Is it okay, if I say a few things about you?”

“Yeah, sure, go for it.” Claire shrugged.

“Wanna be here for it?” he asked.

Claire shrugged again, before answering: “Not particularly, no. Just tell them not to go digging or something that’s just creepy.”

“Of course.” Dean said, then he turned to the camera and said: “I’m serious everyone. One) she’s a minor, two) it’s basic fucking human decency, three) I will take legal action against you, no this is not a joke.”

After that Claire waved again, before leaving, but she did stay to watch, just from the other side of the lens. 

Dean turned to Cas and asked: “Do you want to stay or not, angel?”

Cas looked at Claire, who nodded, then replied: “Yes, I will. Thank you, Dean.”

“Okay, lets start.” Dean said as he clapped his hands, “Firstly, sorry, but this has to be done, but I’m not risking it, so I’m just going to say this all again. I want you all out of her private life okay. Don’t go looking for her on social media, don’t Google her, just don’t, okay. Secondly, this isn’t going to be a regular thing. I’ve said it before, but I’m not here to make money of children, okay. You all weren’t even supposed to know and this is again nothing against you, but people deserve their privacy and with an online community like this I simply cannot guarantee that.”

He saw a few comments and said: “No, it’s not like Cas. He had thought about it after and just wanted the guessing and digging to end. The fact that he’s on my channel from time to time is not the same. Stop it or I will not proceed.”

Claire was feeling pretty guilty about the whole thing. If she’d just thought for a moment, before barging in this whole thing wouldn’t have happened and Pops could’ve just be having fun with his subscribers.  
Castiel noticed her look and cocked his head in the questioning manner that had become so familiar to her. She waved it away and scribbled down on a post it note: Later. And showed it to him.

Dean was meanwhile continuing: “Now that I’ve said that, I can tell you all some more fun stuff. Me and Cas got ourself a real talented lady. She’s been living here for ten weeks now, which was why I took the break if you guys remember that. Anyway, she is really smart and funny, but don’t tell her I said that or she’ll get an ego.” Dean grinned at the last part, fully knowing that Claire was right there.

Cas piped in: “She really is. It’s amazing to see how well she fits into our little family here. It probably wasn’t easy for her to suddenly uproot her life and come here to live with us, but we’re grateful every day that she did.”

“Jup.’ Dean agreed, “It is great to see. Is there anything else except that, Cas? Don’t go looking for her and she’s epic and we love her and are proud of her.”

“I think that captures it quite well.” Cas smiled, then the smile dropped and he said: “Wait, for the kids at school. No drama about it, okay.”

“Good one, huggy-bear.” Dean said, “That was all then. Sorry that we have to cut this short, but I’m sure all of you will understand why. For those of you all that missed it, there won’t be a stream this Sunday, but the videos will continue on schedule.”

He ended the live stream and immediately rushed to Claires side and asked: “Are you okay? Do you need something? That was quite something, so suddenly.”

Claire shook her head and waved his concern away. She said: “It’s okay, really. I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” Dean pressed her again.

She blushed and said: “Yeah, I kind of like it. Just knowing that this is real and having other people confirm it or something, if that makes sense?”

Cas and Dean smiled back and hugged her. Dean gave her a kiss on the head and murmured: “Makes perfect sense, sweetheart.”

After they’d sat there for a while, Claire checked her phone. She had heard it buzzing, but hadn’t been in the mood to see. Ignoring most messages, she opened the groups chat with Rey and Mary, who had been yelling at her.

The two had lessened the Dean talk, to make Claire less uncomfortable and had decided that tey could watch the stream later when they went out with Claire for milkshakes. They’d assumed she knew, but when they’d gotten back to catch the last part they had been startled to see her and were texting her to check up on her.

Claire appreciated it and assured them that she was okay, for now. She was packing the last of her stuff and decided to turn her phone off that weekend. She let Rey and Marty know, before turning the device off and chucking it in her bag, just in case.

Meanwhile, downstairs Dean was pacing as he worried. Cas watched him for a while, but he couldn’t take it and stopped him. He said: “It’s going to be alright, Dean.”

Dean gave him a look and replied: “We don’t know that, Cas. Everything could go wrong and terrible and she could hate us.”

“She won’t.”

“She might.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see, because we can’t look into the future. Lets just focus on here, we’re going to do something fun, don’t let later ruin that for you.” Cas told him, ever so wise.

Later, he thought, Dean could do later.

Yes, later he would check up on what everyone was saying, even make good on some of the threats he had made, but for now he was too busy loving his little girl. He was busy celebrating her win over Chemistry and then he was busy making sure she had the best first family weekend she’d had in years.

Yeah, he had more important things to worry about than some people on the Internet, especially when he now had a picture of Cas and Claire leaning against each other in the back of his baby, both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a bit later than usual and the next parts are also going to have to wait. I'm moving out (on my own in the real world for the first time, very scary) and I'm starting at my uni (equally terrifying). And I've triedto stay two part ahead, but with everything, I didn't, so I haven't finished the next part yet and everything is happining now and I don't know when I find the time, but I'll try to upload it as fast as possible!
> 
> Also, you can aslo leave questions for the next Q&A part here in the comments. I'll use your username (or if you want another name to be used I can do that just say so, no problem), because I want to thank you all for leaving them. It's really nice to get feedback and see what people like and stuff, so thank you again :) <3
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long notes. Kudos and Comments are the best and I would kill someone dead for you if you leave any!


End file.
